


the strongest among them

by gladdecease



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: crossovers100, Gen, Quarter Quell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When President Snow announces the new rule for the third Quarter Quell, Scott's thoughts go, strangely enough, not to his own odds, but to those of last year's winner.  Allison Argent, the girl who was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strongest among them

When President Snow announces the new rule for the third Quarter Quell, Scott's thoughts go, strangely enough, not to his own odds, but to those of last year's winner.  Allison Argent, the girl who was on fire.

She'd captivated audiences across Panem with her shy confidence and understated beauty.  That she would win came as no surprise; she was the daughter of two Victors, granddaughter of the first Quarter Quell's Victor, niece of one of the most infamous Tributes of the last decade.  If anyone could be said to have been born to win the Games, it was her.  The only unexpected result for a betting man was that she didn't volunteer.

Derek was suspicious of her at first, as he always was of people from outside their District, and of those from District 2 in particular.  Stiles liked her, though, and Scott trusted Stiles's judgement.  They'd been some of the youngest Victors in the history of the Games, one year after the other, and it had been impossible for them not to bond when Victors were gathered together for the Capitol's viewing pleasure.  Liking Stiles was easy.  Not like the reluctant affection Scott developed for his mentor, who refused to let Scott give up and die after he survived the first day of his Games on sheer luck.

Allison hadn't survived on sheer luck, but she hadn't survived just because of her popularity with sponsors either.  Her soft exterior had concealed a steely, lethal center, which only revealed itself after the twelve year old District 9 Tribute she'd befriended against all sense was used as bait to draw her out.  She'd smiled at the dying girl and told her everything would be alright.  Then, after her body was taken away, Allison had used the bow she'd picked up on the first day to kill everyone in sight.

She had been amazing, and terrifying.  Derek started to like her, after that.

As the only living female Victor from her District, she'll have to be in the Quarter Quell.  Scott should feel sorry for her, getting only a few months to enjoy the small advantages of being a Victor before having to face the nightmare again, but he's not.  If anything, he's sorry that he never got to meet her, to actually speak to her, before she started seeing him as an enemy.

He'd have liked to have that smile directed at him without a bow and arrow between them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the announcement Scott references here, in which President Snow says: "As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."
> 
> For the prompt "Enemies" at [crossovers100](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100). My table is [here](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/40981.html).


End file.
